Kitsune no Mermaid Heels
by Kachorro
Summary: Gracias al odio, rencor y envidia de una persona con su misma sangre, Naruto terminara adentrándose a una aventura donde conocerá a una joven maga tranquila y orgullosa, logrando que su tranquila vida y la de su gremio se pongan de cabeza al aceptar a este niño en su vida como un integrante mas de su familia.


Bueno amigos este día les traigo algo nuevo que mi loca y maniaca mente comenzó a maquinar hace 1 semana y por razones de escases de tiempo no podía terminar, espero que este fi sea de su agrado.

- _solo espero que te esmeres en esta historia y no la actualices rápido -_

Lo hare Gardevoir, lo hare, no te preocupes… ahora hare la renuncia de derechos:

Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios y situaciones originales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fairy Tail, sus personajes, escenarios y situaciones originales pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Bueno aquí los dejo con el cap.

Cap piloto…

La noche llego a Konohagakure no Sato, una de las aldeas mas reconocidas en los países elementales por sus grandes shinobi que se han vuelto grandes y temidas leyendas. En estos momentos una fuerte tormenta eléctrica esta azotando fuertemente a la aldea, mientras los rayos iluminan el cielo y los truenos causan el estruendo al impactar contra el suelo.

Nuestra historia comienza en la casa del Yondaime Hokage, para ser más específicos en la habitación de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Namikaze, quien tiene 7 meses de nacido y descansan en su cuna, aguardando la llegada de alguno de sus progenitores para alimentarle.

La habitación del pequeño es bastante grande para alguien que acaba de nacer, tiene paredes pintadas de azul cielo, juguetes de todos los tamaños y adecuados para la edad del pequeño, enormes animales felpudos, mantitas y pequeñas almohadas y sobre todo montañas de ropita para bebe.

En ese momento podemos ver como una silueta de cabellos rojos se acerca con una mirada furiosa a la cuna, que reguarda los pequeños y felices sueños de un recién nacido de cabellos rubios.

Esta persona tiene una cabellera a lacia y a la altura de su cuello, sus ojos son azules y su piel esta ligeramente bronceada, su ropa consta de una camiseta negra que deja apreciar su esbelta figura y copa BB, lleva unos pantalones shinobi en color negro que delinean a la perfección sus caderas y largas piernas y su calzado consta de unas sandalias shinobi color negro.

- pagaras caro tu intromisión… me estas quitando todo y esta noche, me encargare de recuperarlo -exclamo molesta la chica que había entrado en la habitación- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -exclamo la chica, haciendo que apareciera una pelirroja igual a ella- necesito que te quedes y te hagas pasar por dormida para que no sospechen -pidió la chica a su clon-

- hai -respondió el clon con una voz calmada, para después ponerse a caminar fuera de la habitación-

- bien llego el momento de actuar -menciono la pelirroja mirando directamente al pequeño bebe que estaba vistiendo un mameluco color blanco con su nombre grabado en el centro-

Con sus manos tomo el cuerpo del pequeño y lo deposito en un canasto que llevaba con ella, notando que el pequeño cabía a la perfección, camino hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar una ventisca que agito las blancas cortinas, regreso a donde estaba el canasto y lo tomo firmemente mientras miraba al pequeño dormir tranquilamente para después sonreír de forma enfermiza, camino en dirección a la ventana y con gran agilidad, salto fuera de la recamara logrando aterrizar en la tierra mientras un relámpago tronaba y un rayo iluminaba su silueta en la oscuridad

Levanto su rostro y miro frente a ella la entrada del bosque de su familia, mientras un búho la miraba fijamente, haciendo que ella dirigiera su mirada al pequeño, al momento que el buho se puso a ulular.

- shh… el bebe… esta… durmiendo -dijo la chica con una voz tierna, que parecía un poco enfermiza-

La chica camino de forma tranquila hacia el bosque mientras se adentraba por el paisaje boscoso, después de caminar por unos minutos su silueta termino perdiéndose entre los arboles, arbustos y oscuridad que había en el lugar, se sentía muy feliz, al fin podría librarse de la sombra de ese maldito usurpador que le estaba robando toda la atención de familia, amigos y conocidos.

Mientras mas caminaba, mas se acercaba a un rio el cual se escuchaba muy cerca por el ruido del agua corriendo, una vez que llego ante el rio, miro al bebe, mientras un estruendo lo despertó causando que llorara.

- jajajaja deberías de ver lo ridículo que te vez, espero que las bestias se apiaden de ti y no te devoren a la primera jajajajaja -se burlo la chica dejando caer la canasta en el río, la cual fue arrastrada por la corriente- adiós… ¨hermanito¨, espero no volverte a ver nunca -sentencio con odio la pelirroja, que decidió regresar lo mas rápido posible a casa y evitar que se dieran cuenta que la otra pelirroja era un clon, no podía esperar a regresar a su casa, que sus padres olvidaran al estorbo de su hermano para volver a tratarla como una princesa-

El canasto continúo el curso del rio y el pequeño continuo llorando mientras se alejaba a cada momento más de Konoha, con el pasar de las horas el rio cada vez se volvía mas rápido haciendo que abandonara Konoha en solo 3 horas, para después llevarlo al limite de los países 14 horas.

El rio condujo el canasto a una barrera de la cual se decía no era posible pasar, esta barrera se encontraba en los limites de los países elementales y aquellos que llegaban a este lugar, decían que cualquier cosa que la pasara explotaría al instante debido a la presión que ese lugar ejercía, mas sin embargo el pequeño bebe demostró lo contrario, pues logro pasarla satisfactoriamente la barrera gracias a la corriente que seguía conduciendo su curso.

La mañana llego y con ella los cálidos rayos del sol, que ya tenían iluminado los caminos y el caudal del rio, donde el canasto se había atorado gracias a las ramas atascadas.

En estos momentos podemos ver a una hermosa joven de cabello purpura largo y lacio que cae a la mitad de su espalda, tiene un corte de cabello tradicional japonés, su flequillo está cortado de manera recta, más debajo del flequillo lleva otro par de mechones de cabello corto en forma diagonal que termina en la parte del pómulo, y aún más abajo lleva un par de mechones más largo que el anterior, pero más corto que el resto de su cabello, este par de mechones llega hasta su pecho.

Su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta blanca con decorados en color amarillo, que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo, la chaqueta termina en la cadera con una forma cortada en picos abiertos. Los puños de la chaqueta están metidos en un par de guantes también de color blanco. En las piernas, lleva un par de medias negras, que están metidas en un par de botas largas, lleva una falda corta tableada sobre las medias y debajo de los picos de la chaqueta. En su cabeza, hay un listón, con los extremos de este apuntando hacia arriba, que dan una apariencia similar a las orejas de algunos animales.

Esta chica tiene una estatura de 1.65m de altura y su edad es de 15 años de edad, tiene un busto copa CC, una cintura pequeña y unas anchas caderas, que se balanceaban con su caminar.

La chica caminaba muy cerca al río, en este momento se dirigía a la ciudad de Magnolia, pues regresaba de una misión, fue en ese momento cuando ella caminaba, que un extraño ruido llamo su atención, pues este ruido era similar al que hace un bebe al llorar, pero eso era imposible, ¿Qué haría un bebe a mitad de la nada?

Decidió regresar a lo suyo, pero al seguir su trayecto noto que el llanto se intensificaba. Solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que la chica encontrara el canasto atorado, lentamente se acerco y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver a un bebe de cabellos rubios en la canasta.

- ¡pero que demonios! -exclamo sorprendida la peli purpura, algo que no pasaba seguido- es un bebe -dijo la chica sacando el canasto del rio- ¿me pregunto quien lo abandonaría? -menciono ella mirando como el bebe se calmaba un poco al verla a ella con sus enormes ojos azules- No, No y No… será mejor que me vaya, lo que ocurrió aquí no es de mi incumbencia -declaro ella marchándose y dejando al bebe en el canasto-

Pero mientras mas avanzaba, mas recordaba esos enormes ojos que la miraron con esperanza, para después escuchar el llanto del bebe y solo pudo hacer algo, suspirar frustrada y regresar por el, quizás alguien en su gremio podría hacerse cargo de el.

- tu ganas niño, te llevare conmigo… pero ni creas que yo seré tu madre -expreso mientras sacaba al bebe del canasto y lo miraba directamente mientras el bebe rubio que parecía mas calmado-

La chica continuo su camino ahora junto al bebe rubio, el cual se había después de 20 minutos de caminata volvió a llorar, la peli purpura intento ignorarlo, pero al termino de una hora de oír llorar al niño se molesto.

- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES? -pregunto con un tono de voz elevado, haciendo que el bebe se calmara y luego se escuchara un gruñido muy ruidoso que provenía de la pancita del bebe- Claro… comida -dijo la chica con una gota detrás de su nuca, al saber que se trataba de algo tan obvio- bueno, no creo que puedas comer cosas solidas, así que… te daré un poco del yogurt que tengo en mi equipaje.

La peli purpura saco un yogurt libre de grasa y con una cuchara comenzó a dárselo, pero para su mala suerte el pequeño término escupiéndole la comida en la cara haciendo que una vena le saltara en la frente, mientras el pequeño se reía-

- ¿con que esto te parece gracioso? -pregunto con un tono serio, mientras con la cuchara removía el alimento de su rostro- pues ahora no nos iremos hasta que hayas comido esto, pues no pienso tolerar el oírte llorar -declaro la peli purpura mirando fijamente al pequeño que no paraba de reírse-

Después de varios intentos por alimentar al bebe, la chica termino completamente sucia, sin importarle eso tomo al bebe en brazos y reanudo su camino, pero después de caminar alrededor de 15 minutos ocurrió algo que no tuvo previsto.

- hic… hic… hic -fueron los ruiditos que salían de la boca del pequeño-

- ¿ahora que? -pregunto la joven bajando la cabeza-

- hic… hic… hic -continuo el pequeño con un ataque de hipo-

- tienes que estar bromeando -menciono la peli purpura- espero hacerlo bien, pues solo mire esto una vez -dijo ella poniendo al bebe de espalda y dándole leves golpecitos para sacarle los gases- bien enano, espero que no me des mas problemas -dijo la chica mirando al bebe, que había dejado de tener hipo-

Regresando a la caminata, el bebe había caído dormido por el lento caminar que hacia la chica, provocando que se arrullara en sus brazos, dejando un poco incomoda a la chica, pues mantenía una idea en su mente la cual no era muy de su agrado.

- ¨para ser una molestia, el enano se ve adorable¨ -pensó la chica con las mejillas coloradas-

Aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, parecía que llegarían en 1 día mas a su destino y les quedaban por lo menos 30km para llegar a su ciudad, pero en ese momento comenzó a llover de manera fuerte, obligando a la peli purpura a buscar un refugio tanto para ella como para el pequeño niño que comenzó a llorar al asustarse con la lluvia y los fuertes relámpagos que se presentaron de improvisto.

La chica corrió en dirección a los arboles para evitar que ambos se mojaran con la lluvia, pero al entrar a la zona boscosa encontró una húmeda cueva donde podrían refugiarse para pasar la noche, una vez adentro el bebe continuo llorando y la joven no tenia idea de que hacer, así que hizo lo mas simple.

- ¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR! -exclamo perdiendo la paciencia, pero solo logro que el bebe llorara mas fuerte al asustarse con su voz molesta- esto no me puede estar pasando -murmuro para si misma al momento de agachar la cabeza-

El bebe continuo llorando por varios minutos, mientras la peli purpura se mantenía en silencio con el bebe en sus brazos, ella es una completa inexperta en como cuidar a un bebe, ¿que se supone que debe hacer? ¿Cómo podría calmarlo? Eran las preguntas que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza.

- enano -hablo la chica con una voz tranquila y con un poco de nerviosismo, mientras el bebe seguía llorando- tranquilo -pidió ella sin dejar su voz nerviosa- yo… yo también estoy asustada -dijo ella- no tengo idea que debo hacer para cuidarte -menciono llevando su mano y delicadamente acariciar la cabecita del bebe, que al sentir el tacto de la joven se comenzó a calmar- eso es… tranquilo, si permaneces tranquilo nada malo ocurrirá -explico la chica, mientras el bebe dejaba de llorar-

Las horas pasaron y cada vez comenzaba a hacer mas frio, tomando conciencia de esta peli purpura se tuvo que quitar su chaqueta y colocarla como una cobija para que el bebe pudiera dormir sobre esta, mientras ella encendía una fogata para mantenerlos calientes.

Mientras nuestra protagonista miraba el fuego y pensaba en su alocado día, debes en cuando le daba pequeñas miradas al bebe, logrando notar algo que no había visto, el pequeño sin duda era un bebe muy lindo, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, ella no podía darse el lujo de encariñarse con esa pequeña bola con patas, pero de nuevo su vista llego al bebe, notando que en su ropa estaba escrito su nombre.

- Naruto -menciono ella al ver el nombre- que nombre tan curioso.

La noche continuo su curso y la chica se quedo dormida con la espalda recargada en la pared de la cueva, con el bebe a su lado y la fogata frente a ella apagada. Una vez que el sol llego, la peli purpura se levanto debido a que el bebe comenzó a llorar y eso la frustro.

- hug… por favor cállate y dame unos minutos mas -se quejo ella, pero el bebe continuo llorando- esta bien, esta bien ya me levante -exclamo la peli purpura levantando al bebe del suelo y notando que el niño estaba hirviendo- esto no puede ser posible, el enano esta ardiendo en temperatura -dijo la peli purpura sintiendo caliente el cuerpo del niño-

Sin mas que decir la chica tomo al bebe en sus brazos y después la chaqueta para comenzar a correr en dirección a la ciudad, pues era seguro que si no se apresuraba el pequeño tendría se pondría cada vez peor.

Los minutos fueron intensos para la chica, se sentía asustada por la salud del bebe que no paraba de llorar y estaba completamente rojo, no sabia si era de tanto llorar o por el calor que sentía el pequeño, le tomo alrededor de 20 minutos recorrer el camino para poder llegar a la ciudad. El pequeño lloraba haciendo que la peli purpura se sintiera mas nerviosa y no pudiera pensar bien, quería llegar al gremio, pero este le quedaba a 10 minutos, el llanto del bebe se intensifico tanto que lo que tuvo que hacer fue llegar a un hospital al estar mas cerca.

Al ingresar de manera tan violenta llamo la atención de varias personas que y las de algunas enfermeras, que al ver a la joven corrieron en su dirección, pues el bebe en sus brazos lloraba de manera desenfrenada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto una enfermera de cabellos azabaches tocando al bebe-

- encontré…. a este niño… abandonado… el… el esta muy enfermo -dijo la chica respirando de forma agitada pues se sentía cansada por estar corriendo sin descanso, mientras descubría al pequeño-

- santo cielo, el pequeño esta hirviendo -dijo sorprendida la enfermera- ¡RAPIDO NECESITO UNA CAMILLA! -gritó la enfermera, mientras dos enfermeras más llegaban con la camilla y depositaban al pequeño en esta- nos encargaremos de esto no te preocupes.

La chica se quedo mirando como las enfermeras se llevaban al bebe, mientras una expresión de preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro pues el llanto del bebe aun estaba presente en su mente, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era para retirarse, pero fue detenida por una enfermera anciana.

- tu hijo estará bien querida, ahora si eres tan amable de seguirme -pidió la anciana de cabellos plateados-

- ese niño no es mi hijo, yo simplemente me lo encontré y lo traje para que lo curaran-respondió ella con una voz seria, intentando ocultar su preocupación-

- pero aun así decidiste traerlo, eso te hace una buena persona y responsable de el -explico la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras la peli purpura se sonrojaba levemente -

- pero yo no puedo… -intento decir, mas sin embargo la enfermera la ignoro y la hizo seguirla-

La chica no tuvo más opción y se dispuso a seguirla por el pasillo, era claro que no podría convencer a esa mujer, ambas terminaron entrando a una oficina con alfombra café y paredes color beige, la mujer llegó a un escritorio y se sentón en la silla detrás de este.

- toma asiento querida -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿apeteces café? -pregunto la mujer mientras serbia café en una taza-

- hai -respondió la joven, para comenzar a servir café en otra taza-

- Aquí tienes jovencita -dijo la anciana que le entrego el café a la chica - dime, jovencita ¿como te llamas? -pregunto la mujer mirando a la peli purpura-

- Mi nombre es Kagura Mikazuchi -se presento la chica de forma educada-

- un gusto Kagura -chan, mi nombre es Kaoru y soy la directora de este hospital -dijo la mujer- ahora si no es mucha molestia hija, podrías decirme ¿como es que encontraste a ese pequeño? ¿Acaso sus padres no estaba junto con el? -pregunto la enfermera mirando a la chica-

- cuando lo encontré, el enano estaba en un canasto en el río, no sabría decirle con exactitud cuanto tiempo tenia ahí el pequeño, pero yo me debatí mentalmente en llevarlo conmigo o no, al final terminamos viajando juntos, pero fue cuando a mitad de camino nos atrapo una lluvia y tuvimos que refugiarnos en una cueva -respondió la chica de forma tranquila-

- Pobre pequeño, al parecer sus padres lo abandonaron sin dejarlo con alguien a su protección -dijo la enfermera triste por lo que le paso al bebe- lo bueno es que tu estuviste para salvarlo. Eso significa que el destino quiso que tu lo cuidaras -al mencionar eso la joven se sonrojo por eso-.

- bueno, creo que solo el destino lo quiere, por que yo no puedo hacerme cargo de el, cuando lo encontré venia con la intención de dejarlo con alguien que si pudiera cuidarlo -declaro la chica intentando sonar dura-

- Pero no lo hiciste -señalo la anciana- y aunque lo niegues tu trajiste al bebe, eso demuestra que tiene un gran corazón -añadió ella con una sonrisa-.

- Lo único que me tiene preocupada es que cuando desperté esta mañana, el enano lloraba de forma escandalosa y fue cuando note que se encontraba enfermo -dijo Kagura con la vista agachada-

- tranquila hija, a todos nos puede pasar y mas cuando uno no esta al tanto de los cuidados necesarios de un bebe -explico la enfermera colocando sus manos sobre las de Kagura-

Después de varios minutos de hablar apareció una joven enfermera de cabellera castaña y cuerpo curvilíneo, esta parecía traer varias listas de las personas que estaban recibiendo atención médica en el hospital.

- Kaoru -sama, le traigo algunas listas sobre los pacientes -menciono la joven enfermera con una voz cálida-

- muchas gracias hija -agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa-

- disculpe -menciono la peli purpura, llamando la atención de la joven enfermera- ¿Cómo? -pregunto con el rostro sonrojado- ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebe que traje? -pregunto la chica desviando la mirada al sentirse un poco avergonzada por la pregunta que hizo-

- es verdad a mi me interesa saber sobre ese pequeño, ¿Cómo es su estado de salud? -menciono la enfermera mayor con una sonrisa, al ver que si había interés por el bebe, por parte de la jovencita-

- el bebe ya se encuentra mucho mejor, la fiebre bajo y ahora esta descansando en una incubadora, tuvimos que ponerle una intravenosa en su brazo derecho pues el pequeño se encontraba deshidratado -explico la joven enfermera con una sonrisa- ¿si gustas puedo llevarte a verlo? -pregunto mirando a la peli purpura-

- yo este… -exclamo un poco nerviosa-

- anda hija, estoy segura que ese pequeño te extraña y necesita -dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa-

- pero… es que yo -intento desviar el tema-

- ese bebe te necesita hija, si no quieres hacerte cargo de el lo entiendo, pero por favor, solo ve a verlo y a despedirte de el -dijo la directora con una voz de suplica-

- esta bien -respondió Kagura poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose derrotada por la insistencia de la mujer-

- por aquí -pidió la enfermera, quedándose parada junto al marco de la puerta-

Una vez que Kagura se puso de pie se dispuso a seguir a la enfermera, ahora ambas caminaban por el hospital y pasaron por varios pasillos, hasta que entraron al área de maternidad, donde pudieron encontrar al bebe descansando en la incubadora.

- sin duda es un pequeño muy valiente -dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa al ver al pequeño infante dormido y con un mameluco azul-

- lo se, Naruto… es muy valiente -dijo Kagura mirando al pequeño rubio dormir de manera pacifica-

- ¿Naruto? -pregunto la enfermera, haciendo que Kagura se sonroje al saber que llamo al bebe por su nombre- es un bonito nombre -dijo la castaña- ¿quieres entrar a verlo? -pregunto la castaña mirando a la peli purpura-

Kagura simplemente asintió de forma automática y cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaba frente a la incubadora tocando sobre el cristal que protegía el cuerpo del pequeño Naruto.

- buenos días Naru -chan, parece que tu linda amiga vino a visitarte -dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa al ver al bebe durmiendo tranquilamente- te dejare sola con el, así podrás hablar con comodidad -dijo la enfermera retirándose de la habitación-

Kagura se quedo en su lugar mirando el pacifico sueño del bebe, se miraba tan tranquilo dormido en esa cálida camita donde yacía, mientras un sentimiento de culpa inundaba el rostro de la chica, mientras pasaba su derecha sobre la capa cristalina que lo protegía. Al mirar bien la incubadora, pudo notar que había unos huecos donde podía meter sus manos para tocar al bebe, al principio dudo un poco, pero termino animándose y metió sus manos en estas logrando tocar su cálida y delicada piel.

- hola enano -llevando sus manos a la cabecita del bebe- vaya susto que me diste esta mañana, pero me alegra saber que ahora estas bien -dijo la chica acariciando delicadamente la cabecita del bebe- dicen que eres un niño muy valiente, eso me agrada pues es seguro que cuando crezcas serás un poderoso mago -dijo Kagura intentando sacar sus manos pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con la del bebe, este atrapo uno de sus dedos con su manita-

- parece que a tu lado se siente protegido -hablo una voz detrás de Kagura que la hizo ponerse nerviosa, al dejar que la encontraran en ese estado- tranquila hija, no tienes por que ponerte nerviosa -declaro la anciana sonriendo- ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro pequeño valiente? -pregunto la anciana caminando en dirección a Naruto, el cual estaba tranquilamente dormido- según Shizuka -chan su estado ya esta estable -menciono Kaoru levantando la parte cristalina- si, su temperatura es estable -declaro con una sonrisa, que fue contagiada hacia Kagura, que sonrió sin darse cuenta- no puedo creer que alguien haya abandonada a un bebe tan lindo como el, sobre todo teniendo esas marquitas tan adorables en su rostro, el pequeño parece un zorrito jejejeje -dijo la anciana riendo-

- ¿marcas? -pregunto Kagura acercándose para verlo más de cerca y notando las marcas-

- no es raro encontrar a bebes con marcas de nacimiento, pero sin duda las marcas de este bebe, son muy adorables, es algo que no eh visto antes -menciono la anciana Kaoru-

- entiendo… bueno creo que lo mejor será que… -intento decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por la mujer-

- ¿por que no lo cargas hijas? -pregunto Kaoru-

- ¿cargarlo? -respondió Kagura a forma de pregunta, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban-

- Así es, se nota que este pequeño se siente seguro a tu lado, creo que deberías cárgalo, solo para que te sienta por ultima vez antes de que te despidas de el -explico la anciana y Kagura se sonrojo un poco-.

- esta… bi- bien -respondió Kagura, mientras la anciana delicadamente le colocaba en brazos al pequeño Naruto-

Una vez que la anciana le puso en brazos al bebe, el pequeño Naruto sonrió al sentir la calidez que emanaba la peli purpura, mientras que Kagura sentía una extraña calidez que venia de parte del pequeño en sus brazos.

- demonios, ¿que diablos me hiciste enano? -menciono Kagura con una voz que demostraba angustia y sin dejar de mirar al pequeño en sus brazos-

- te ha flechado, no es la primera vez que lo veo -explico la mujer con una mirada enternecedora-

- por mas que quisiera llevarlo conmigo, yo… yo no puedo cuidarlo -dijo la peli purpura con una mirada triste- además, no se nada de cuidar a un bebe -explico la chica-

- bueno, si se trata de eso… pensé que quizás te seria útil esto -dijo la mujer mostrándole un libro-

- ¿un libro? -pregunto Kagura, mirando el libro de portada rosada-

- en este libro, se explica como cuidar de los bebes, además creo que el ser madre se te da bastante bien -declaro Kaoru con una sonrisa- si gustas, yo puedo ayudarte a criarlo mientras tu trabajas -sugirió la mujer de cabellos grises-

- no… yo no podría -respondió nerviosa la joven- pero… el enano necesitara de alguien -menciono Kagura- esta bien señora Kaoru… usted y el enano ganan, yo lo criare -declaro sintiéndose completamente derrota ante la insistencia de la mujer y ante el carisma y calidez que emanaba el pequeño.

- me alegra saber eso Kagura -chan -respondió con una sonrisa la mujer-

- ¨espero no arrepentirme de esto¨ -penso la joven dejando caer la cabeza-

Continuara…


End file.
